A Forbidden Love Affair
by cass189
Summary: Written for the P.I.C's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest. Inside their apartment they let their passion rule them. Outside, they lived a lie. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

It's my first time writting anything like this so I hope it's not terrible.

Thanks to Kiriny13 for helping.

WARNING: This one-shot contains sex scenes, including a threesome.

* * *

**"P.I.C's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest"**

**Title: A Forbidden Love Affair  
Author name & FFnet Link: Cass189 net/u/1658676/cass189  
Newbie: No  
Pairing: Edward/Bella/Emmett  
Raiting: M  
Summary: Inside their apartment they let their passion rule them. Outside, they lived a lie.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

**A Forbidden Love Affair**

BPOV

I sighed and stretched a little, not fully wanting to wake up. I was way too comfortable like this.

I sighed again, simply enjoying the moment and the quietness of the morning.

I loved to wake up like this in the arms of my two lovers, sandwiched between their hard and strong bodies. There was no better feeling in the world.

I wished we could be like this outside out apartment. I wished we could be together without any worries, but our relationship would never be accepted by others. People would, inevitably, judge us.

I would be labeled as a slut, a whore who enjoyed opening her legs for two guys and who liked to have them inside of her at the same time. And them… I could only imagine what they would say about them.

I wished people could understand. I wished they could see just how much we loved each other. It was plain to see that I loved Edward and I loved Emmett.

I knew they loved me and they, no doubt, loved each other. It was visible in the way they looked at one another, the way they touched, kissed and made love, their bodies moving together in perfect unison.

They were glorious when they were together.

But people couldn't understand and so, we had to pretend. Inside our apartment we were a real couple that happened to consist of three people instead of two as the words suggested. We lived together, ate together, slept together and made love together.

To the outside world, I was Edward's girlfriend and Emmett was simply his childhood friend who was living with us for a while.

I hated that façade! I hated being able to touch and kiss Edward in public but not Emmett and I knew they hated it too.

I sighed once more, not feeling so content anymore, and slowly opened my eyes to see Emmett's handsome face.

We were all lying on our sides, Emmett facing me. He was still sleeping and his arm was thrown over me and his hand was more than likely resting on Edward's thigh.

I allowed my eyes to trail down his body, smiling. I truly loved our habit of sleeping completely naked.

Behind me, Edward lay with his head on my shoulder and his arm wrapped around my midsection, his opened hand lightly palming my breast. I absolutely loved his warm embrace.

I moved a little, purposely pressing my ass to his morning wood.

He squeezed my breast tighter when I did so and groaned in my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.

I smiled. He was already awake. He was always the first one to wake up.

"Good morning, love." I smiled again and brushed my body against his once more.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" How could I not when I felt so comfortable like this?

"Yes, I did. You?"

"I always sleep well when you're pressed against me like this." He bucked his hips in my direction, making the tip of his cock slid between my ass cheeks and letting me know exactly what he meant.

He then kissed my neck and I shifted my position a little so I could look over my shoulder at him and capture his lips in between mine.

Our kisses started light and flirty, but he quickly deepened them by running his tongue along my lower lip and then thrusting it inside my mouth once I gave him access.

I moaned into his mouth, making him moan back, and reached around so I could grip his hair.

Our tongues explored each other's mouth and our bodies brushed together, his cock teasing me.

That was when I felt Emmett move in front of me and his hand touched my thigh.

"Enjoying yourselves without me already? Can I join the fun?" I unwillingly stopped kissing Edward so I could look at Emmett. He flashed me a big, goofy grin and squeezed my thigh.

"Good morning, hot thing." I rolled my eyes at his nickname and answered him by leaning in and kissing his lips.

When we parted, Edward was the first one to speak.

"You can always join the fun, Emmett. You are expected to, actually." Emmett smiled and they both reached for each other. Over my shoulder, their lips met in a passionate, steamy kiss that made the heat pool between my legs.

I moved a little so I could better look at them and bit down on my lower lip.

The way they were kissing, the way their tongues were playing together, was so erotic. They were so hot!

I reached to touch Edward's jaw and he moaned into Emmett's mouth, making him moan back.

They only pulled away when they needed to breathe and then looked down at me, but not without sharing a quick peck before.

"I'm going to get jealous of those deep kisses. I want some, too." I pouted my lips making Edward smile and lean in to kiss my cheek, whispering.

"Silly. Our best kisses are reserved for you." Emmett nodded and leaned in as well.

Quickly, we were involved in one of our three-way kisses that were deliciously sloppy. I liked feeling both of their tongues fighting for access to my mouth. With anyone else, I would consider this to be a little icky but with them, it was sexy and it always led to other fun activities.

When we pulled back, Edward turned his attention to my neck and Emmett to my throat, making me moan and whimper.

Soon, I found myself tightly sandwiched between the two of them, their hands roaming up and down my body and their kisses setting my whole being on fire.

I started to move my body in between theirs in search of that amazing friction. When I did so, Emmett gripped my waist and smiled deviously at me.

"What do you want, Bella? What do you want us to do to you?" Oh, there were so many options.

"Surprise me." I felt Edward chuckle behind me and then whisper in my ear.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Bella. It can be very dangerous." He nibbled on my earlobe as Emmett sucked on my lower lip.

"Yes, Bella, we can do real bad things to you." My whole body shivered in anticipation.

"I hope so." Emmett laughed loudly and looked over at Edward.

"What do you suggest we do to our little vixen here, Edward?"

"I don't know. Let's see…" He nuzzled my neck and then made me move so I was lying on my back. "I think we could start by teasing her a little, no?" He winked at me and leaned in to lavish attention to my neck area.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Before I could even say anything, I was being attacked by both of them.

There were lips kissing my throat, lips sucking on my nipples, hand squeezing my breast…

And then, Edward nudged my legs open and started to kiss down my stomach to between them while Emmett teased my right nipple with his tongue.

I was moaning and whimpering already and couldn't help the yelp of pleasure that escaped my mouth once Edward moved to between my legs and buried his head there, running his tongue up my wet entrance.

It felt so good! I absolutely loved it when Edward went down on me like this. He had one unbelievably talented mouth… and fingers as well.

He kept on running his tongue up and down my entrance until I tangled my fingers in his hair, and pulled on it, making him place a open-mouthed kiss right on my center.

"Edward!" Emmett chuckled at me and stopped his attack on my breasts to look down at Edward and moved his fingers to his hair as well.

Edward looked up at him then and smiled.

"Keep going. She likes it when you do that to her. She likes it when you lick her wet pussy." I simply moaned in response to Emmett's comment.

"I hope so because I surely enjoy it too. She's incredibly tasty." I moaned again as Edward moved his fingers to my entrance, opening it so his tongue could dart deeper inside of me.

"Oh, I know. I know it perfectly well." Edward hummed from between my legs and circled my clit with his tongue making me scream as Emmett leaned in for a quick kiss and then turned his attention back to my breasts.

And like that, with Edward sucking and nibbling on my clit and Emmett playing with my breasts, I came hard and loud.

I trashed around in bed, gripping the sheets beneath me and all but screaming both their names as the heat took over me and for a second, I could swear my mind went completely blank.

Edward kept on licking me in that amazing way he did as I came down from my high and that only made it better. Emmett too kept sucking on my breast, only pulling back when I calmed down a little.

Edward kissed up my body when I stopped writhing and placed a kiss on each of my breasts and mouth before Emmett tugged on his hair.

"Come here, Edward. Let me taste her in your mouth." Edward attended to Emmett's request, kneeling down on bed in front of him, and practically shoved his tongue inside his mouth.

Emmett's hand immediately moved down to Edward's ass, squeezing it and crushing their bodies together as he sucked on Edward's tongue and lips, tasting me there.

I immediately felt myself getting wet once again. It was incredible the power they had over me.

"Delicious." Edward nodded and moved his hand to Emmett's hair, pulling him in for another steamy kiss.

When I quietly moaned, they both looked down at me and Emmett smiled widely.

"Are you ready for more, baby?" I just nodded. "Good because we want you."

I was about to say something but before I even knew what was happening, Emmett had grabbed me by the waist and lay on his back with me straddling his lap.

His big hands immediately moved up my sides to my breasts so he could palm them, make them bounce up and down and then tease my nipples with his thumb.

I loved it when he played with my breasts like that and to show him how much I enjoyed it, I placed my hand on his chest and lightly rubbed against him while biting on my lower lip so wouldn't moan too loudly.

As Emmett played with my breasts, Edward positioned himself behind me, running his hands up and down my sides and

In a short amount of time, I was completely turned on. All my nerves endings were attuned to what they were doing to me and I just wanted more.

I could feel both of their cocks pressed against me and could tell they were completely hard already. I wanted them inside of me.

As if reading my mind, Edward reached around me and grabbed Emmett's cock stroking it a few times and successfully making Emmett bite down on his lower lip to keep from moaning before positioning it at my entrance so I could lower myself on it.

I did so and whimpered in pleasure once Emmett was buried deep inside my pussy.

One of Edward's hands went to my stomach while the other reached behind me so he could tease my other entrance with his fingers, stretching it so I could then take him in. Emmett's hand immediately moved down to my waist in order to keep me in place.

I stood still for a while, simply enjoying the way Edward was teasing me with his fingers and kisses laid on my neck and how Emmett was, very slowly, moving underneath me.

When I started to slowly rock on top of Emmett, he gripped my waist and Edward nuzzled my neck, knowing that meant I wanted more.

"Are you okay, love? Does it feel good?" He kept on caressing my stomach and teasing my entrance as Emmett kneaded my waist.

It was cute how they were always so ready about me, making sure I enjoyed what was going on. I was one lucky girl.

"Yes, it does. It'll feel even better when you're inside of me, as well." Edward chuckled and kissed my neck before making me lean in so my chest was pressed to Emmett's and I was spread open for him.

Emmett took the opportunity to kiss my lips and move his hands to my thighs as Edward ran his hands down my spine to my ass, spreading my ass cheeks so he could enter me.

Emmett kept caressing my thighs and kissing me as Edward very slowly placed himself at my tight entrance and pushed in.

I moaned loudly then at the sensation of having both of them filling me. Double penetration was something that always took me a few more seconds to get used to since I always felt impossibly filled, but they always waited until they knew I was ready before they started moving.

"I need you to relax for me, love. You're too tight." Edward leaned in to kiss my spine, in a gesture meant to make me relax, as I took several deep breaths. When I slowly moved my hips, Emmett brushed the hair away from my face and smiled.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes." He nodded and started moving and so did Edward.

Being sandwiched between the two of them I moved my hips as well as I could, meeting their thrusts, which were slow and shallow at first so I could get accustomed to it, but continually became faster and deeper.

Having done this more times than I could count already, the boys quickly found an alternate rhythm of moving in and out of me that was highly pleasurable for the three of us. Especially for me who got to be pleased by the two of them.

Standing behind me, Edward grabbed my breasts so I was standing a little more upright and used them to keep me in place, his palm rubbing my nipples.

I kept my hands on Emmett's chest for support as we moved faster and faster. I wouldn't last long like this. I never did, since I was being so completely stimulated by both of them.

The feeling of their hands, their cocks moving hard and fast in and out of me and Edward's lips on my shoulder was just too much.

They alternated between fast and shallow thrusts and deeper ones, extracting themselves almost completely from inside of me only to slam back inside and that had me completely wild.

My fingertips dug on Emmett's skin as they both expertly led me to my peak.

"I'm going to…" My sentence was cut short as a moan left my lips when Edward pinched my nipple.

"I know, love. Let it go. Come for us." I simply nodded as the knot in my stomach tightened impossibly more.

I kept moving on top of Emmett, trying to meet every single one of their thrusts with one of mine and when they suddenly thrusted inside of me at the same time, hard and fast, I just couldn't hold on anymore.

I all but collapsed on top of Emmett, moaning loudly as they kept moving in and out of me, building their releases.

This time, my mind really went blank and all I knew was that I was screaming embarrassingly loud. And all I could feel was them touching me, moving in and out of me.

My clenching walls pushed them over the edge and I suddenly felt Emmett spilling inside of me, quickly followed by Edward, who groaned my name in a more than sexy way.

They kept on moving, while we rode the delicious waves of our discharges and only when we couldn't hold on anymore, did they extracted themselves from inside of me, rolling me to the side so I was standing between them.

"That was good." I could only agree with Emmett and apparently so did Edward who nodded enthusiastically.

We stood there in bed kissing and touching until we had to get up.

We all reluctantly got ready for work and said goodbye with a few more hot kisses and a promise of a night well spent...

--

When I got home after a very long day at work, which included a meeting that never seemed to end, both my boys were already in bed, watching TV.

"Finally!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett while taking off my shoes and jacket. It felt good to be home.

"How was the meeting?"

"Horrible and just too long." Edward smiled sympathetically at me and gestured for the bed.

"Come join us. We'll make you relax." I smiled, having no doubt they would.

"I'll just take a quick shower first, okay?" They both nodded as I headed to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and dried myself, eager to join the boys in bed. I didn't even bother to get dressed after the shower. We always slept naked, after all.

When I got back to the bedroom, I was greeted with a beautiful sight.

The boys were lying on their sides, arms around each other and bodies slowly moving together as they shared a deep, intimate kiss.

They were so glorious when they were like that. So beautiful and sensual.

Edward was the first one to sense my presence and broke their kiss to look at me with a wide smile on his face.

"Come join us, love." I moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed but shook my head.

"I want to watch you two make love first."

"Yes?" I nodded and bit down on my lower lip as Emmett moved his hand up Edward's side to his hair and pulled him in for a kiss before speaking.

"Do you want to?" Edward took Emmett's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it before answering his question.

"Yes, I do." That was apparently all the incentive Emmett needed because he immediately made Edward move so he was lying on his back and Emmett could slid between his legs.

They quickly became a tangled mess of hot kisses, exploring hands, thrusting hips and hard, warm bodies.

I watched as Emmett reached for the lube in the top drawer of the nightstand and then returned to between Edward's legs, making him bend his knees.

Emmett then, generously, spread the lube on his erection and on his fingers. Before doing anything else, he looked down at Edward and when he just nodded, Emmett thrusted a slippery finger inside of him.

Edward's mouth immediately parted in a moan and his hips thrusted upwards, letting Emmett know he could go on.

Emmett slowly worked his finger in and out of Edward, slipping in a second one after a while. Edward started to moan and trash on bed as Emmett prepared him for what was to come.

"How do you feel, Edward?" Emmett's free hand went to Edward's stomach caressing the skin there.

"Amazing."

"I want to be inside of you." Edward nodded and smiled up at Emmett.

"Do it. I'm ready for you." In an instant, Emmett extracted his fingers from inside of Edward and re-lubed his erection.

He then placed his erection at Edward's entrance and then pulled his legs up, letting them rest on his arms. This way, Edward was spread open and with one fluid thrust Emmett entered him, making them both groan loudly as Edward gripped the sheets beneath him.

I felt a flash of deep arousal at watching them and moved one of my hands to between my legs so I could rub my clit while the other moved up to my breast. They were so absolutely perfect when they were like this.

Emmett slid in and out of Edward faster and harder every time as they both moaned in unison.

"You feel so good, Edward. I need to be deep inside of you." Edward's only answer was to reach back as well as he could and grip Emmett's ass bringing him closer and pushing him deeper.

That was Emmett's undoing.

"Fuck, Edward! I love when you squeeze your muscles like that. I'm so…" His words were cut short by a deep groan but Edward understood him.

"Come, Emmett. Come for me." Emmett held onto Edward's legs and thrusted hard inside of him, groaning loudly and spilling into him while saying Edward's name.

Oh, they were so beautiful! And they could get me so wet! All the while they were making love, I was touching myself, aroused by the sight of them together.

Edward closed his eyes while Emmett came inside of him and whispered when Emmett collapsed on top of him.

"So good…" Emmett slowly extracted himself from inside of Edward and then leaned in to passionately kiss him, making Edward hiss when he rubbed their bodies together, brushing against Edward's hard erection.

Emmett immediately rolled to the side, running his fingers along Edward's length.

"You need to come, too." Edward nodded and then looked at me, smiling and stretching his hand for me to take it.

"Come here, love." I immediately did as he asked and climbed into his lap, straddling him.

Emmett's hand went to my leg and then to my ass when I leaned in to kiss Edward, eager to make love with him.

We were both so ready.

I then moved so I was sitting on Edward's lap and, placing my hands on his chest for support, lowered myself on him.

We both moaned once he was completely inside of me and his hands flew to my breasts, kneading them.

"You feel so good, Bella. You're so wet." I moaned loudly and started to move on top of him.

Quickly, our rhythm was frantic and we were both nearing our peaks. Edward was more sensitive after making love with Emmett and needed to come, but he never came without me.

He always held back until he made me come.

When he was on the edge of coming, he let go of one of my breasts and reached down to between my legs so he could tease my clit and that was my undoing.

I collapsed on top of Edward and his hands on my ass were the only thing that kept me moving as my eyes rolled back and my whole body burned up.

As I rode the waves of my orgasm, I could hear Edward moaning and then felt him spilling inside of him. My release brought on his and he squeezed my ass tightly as he said my name.

I kept on moaning too and moving slowly on top of him until our bodies went limp.

He moved his hands up my back then, brushing the hair away from my face and pulling me in for a kiss that let me know how much he had enjoyed it.

He didn't immediately extract himself from inside me and I highly enjoyed that. I liked having him inside of me.

I stood there lying on top of Edward and kissing him until our bodies stopped shuddering and I felt Emmett's lip on my shoulder.

I turned my head to the side so I could look at him and he smiled at both Edward and I.

"You two are beautiful. I love you so much." I smiled back at him and both Edward and I answered back with an 'I love you' at the same time.

Edward then touched my face and made me look at him.

"And I love you too." I smiled.

"I love you." He pulled me in for a sweet kiss and then rolled me to the side so I was once again sandwiched between my two lovers.

With both their arms wrapped safely around me, sexually satisfied and after an eventful day, I quickly fell asleep.


	2. Voting

Voting for this challenge is now open.

If you can go vote for your favourite one-shot.

Vote here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2163309/PICs_FF_Corner


	3. Voting, Round 2

Second round voting for this challenge is now open.

If you can go vote for your favourite one-shot.

Vote here: http://www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/2163309/PICs_FF_Corner


End file.
